


Everybody Loves a Wedding

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s10e06 200, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on Vala's wedding description in the episode 200. One chapter has Jack's POV. The next, Sam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge to write the same scene from 2 different characters POV

“Everybody loves a wedding.”

I smiled as Daniel’s space pirate and would be paramour declared as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. This should be interesting.

What? Wait. Where did she get the idea about me and Carter? Although I’ve never been a hearts and flowers kind of guy, I’ve been careful. Nothing sent to the base that could be traced to me. No embarrassing messages on her voicemail. Carter’s career is important to her and she’s earned every accolade. No way am I going to let rumors and innuendo spoil that for her. Especially not for a loser like me.

I have to admit though, I like Vala’s style. The outdoor ceremony attended by a small number of guests. Their dramatic entrance, topped off by our favorite Asgard performing the ceremony. Interesting that she put Carter in a white dress and me in a tux. Sam probably would prefer one or both of us in our dress blues. Hell I’d wear whatever Sam wanted. And she would be gorgeous in anything. But who am I kidding? How long is Carter supposed to wait for her chance at happiness? We finally defeated the Goa’uld and a new enemy materialized. She almost married the cop, and someday soon someone better will come along and sweep her off her feet.

Uh oh. Time to face the music. Carter is going to be all kinds of pissed. I can feel everyone’s eyes shift towards me. Teal’c and Mitchell have a goofy grin. Daniel and Vala are looking rather smug. I’ll have to murder Daniel later. Slowly. He must have told. Time to face the music. I swallow and look at Carter. Sam. Wait. She’s sort of smiling at me. Maybe she’s thinking of the slow and painful way that she is going to kill me later. When there are no witnesses. I’m sorry, Carter.

Marty just said what? I turned and glared at the little weasel. How dare he insult Carter like that. I open my mouth to protest and I am saved by Hank. Saved from putting my foot in it. I take the stairs down to the gateroom quickly. Maybe if I apologize to Carter in the locker room she won’t make me sleep on the couch tonight.

 


	2. Sam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same scene from Sam's POV

“Everybody loves a wedding,” Vala declared as she playfully smacked Daniel on the shoulder.

This ought to be good. Poor Daniel. Vala really loves to wind him up. Wait. She’s describing … Oh she is so dead. I knew I shouldn’t have brought over that bottle of kahlua for girl’s night. It’d been too long since I’d imbibed anything stronger than wine or beer and the kahlua shakes went down way too easily. I didn’t mean to spill the beans about Jack and I. But she was so damn persistent. I thought I had cleverly disguised his identity until she made that last little toast, ‘to you and General Jack.' Jack is so going to kill me.

I sneak a look at the man in question and he is dumbstruck. Panicked even. If I didn’t know Jack so well, I’d worry that he was afraid of marriage. Of commitment. But Jack was married for over ten years. And I’ve never heard him say anything disparaging about Sara or marriage. No, if I know Jack he’s worried about how Vala found out about us. Or worried that he’s not good enough for me.

Wow. Vala almost described the perfect ceremony. I love that she set it outdoors. Jack would love that. I sneak another peek at him and catch a wistful expression. Yep, outdoors, small guest list and oh Vala, officiated by the Asgard. I wonder if that is what has put the grin on Jack’s face or if it was the description of our entrance? I would have put Jack in his dress blues. Seeing him in them makes me want him so badly. But, the tux with a traditional tie instead of a bow tie is a nice touch. And he’d look just as handsome. Something to consider.

Poor Jack. The panicked look is back and he won’t look at me. I smile at him and stick out my chin. I hope he’s getting the message. The one that says your mine and I’m not going to let you get away. Oh Jack. His eyes are saying sorry. There’s no one else here but our family and I’m pretty sure they’ve all figured out by now how we feel about each other. I try and send him a reassuring look, but he’s already fled the room. Maybe I can catch him in the locker room and wipe those doubts from his mind.


End file.
